


RWBYts: A series of RWBY Plotbunnies

by KivatheDCWizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: A series of Plotbunnies concerning the animated series RWBY.Bits delve into various AU's, or the dialy lives of the heroes. Action, fluff, comedy or slice of life.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	RWBYts: A series of RWBY Plotbunnies

RWBYts: PYRRHA’S REVIVAL  
  
“Nora, what the heck are you doing?” Jaune asked as he sees what his teammate has been setting up. It looked like it came straight out of a Frankenstein movie. It was cogs and gears, bulbs and beakers, lighting rods and other gizmos.  
  
“I’m bringing back Pyrrha!” Nora said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She was now wearing big mad scientist gloves and big scientist goggles, which were entirely green with spirals. “With science!” she exclaims, raising her arms for drama. Her smile quickly faded as she looked like she was missing something. She pushed a button on her impossible contraption, lighting zoomed through the air and repeated herself: “WITH SCIENCE!” the Lighting creating a thunderbolt for effect.  
  
“Listen, Nora…we all miss Pyrrha. Me the most of all…because she was the first girl who ever liked me for being me, the first person to believe in me, making me the kind of kickass warrior I am now, was very patient with me…and now she’s gone.” Jaune’s expression turned to instant depression. “I’m sad now…PYRRHA!” he cried out, overly dramatical.  
  
“No need to cry Jaune. Once this works, she’ll be back, you and her kiss, you boop, you live happily ever after and you’ll have seven cutie-wutie little babies. And I’ll be their auntie Nora and I’ll buy them chocolates each week but also eat half of them because I can’t control my sweet tooth…” Nora started to blabber.  
  
“Nora…Pyrrha is dead. You can’t bring the dead back to life.” Jaune noted.  
  
“Boop!” Nora said as she touched Jaune’s nose with her index finger.  
  
“That’s your answer to everything!” Jaune whined.  
  
“Let her.” Ren noted, having been quiet throughout most of it, like he normally is. “It’s her way of coping. I do it silently, you are emotional, she does all kind of weird stuff.”  
  
“Did she do something like this before?” Jaune asked.  
  
“She once had a goldfish named Cuberdon. She really liked that goldfish. She tried cloning it. And she created a whole new species of sea-dwelling Grimm in the process. Please don’t ask, it will only make your brain hurt.” Ren noted.  
  
“Where did you even get all of the stuff to make this? And why are you convinced this will work in the first place?” Jaune asked.  
  
“I got it all from a book!” Nora said, pulling out a book. The title read ‘Bellamina Pepper’s guide to safe non-zombie creating necromancy’.  
  
“Where did you even get that book?” Jaune asked, baffled a book like that even existed.  
  
“Internet, duh!” Nora said as she made the last mods to her machine. And with mods, we mean smashing it with Magnhild several times over. “I’m almost done. Now all I need are three more things. First is syrup for pancakes!”  
  
Ren pulled out a plastic shopping bag, and from it he pulled a bottle of syrup. “Wait, you went and got everything for her?” Jaune asked.  
  
“She would have gotten it whether or not I helped or not. I know her long enough to know when it’s a lost cause talking her out of things. So better to go along so we at least can keep an eye on her. She won’t learn anything until she has to run face-first into wall first.” Ren said.  
  
“Knowing Nora, she’d smash right through it.” Jaune noted.  
  
“I did. Multiple times. You’d think that the people of Vale, with the attack of Grimm and White Fang would make their walls out of sturdier materials. That one shop owner wasn’t really glad I wrecked his vases.” Nora added.  
  
Jaune lifted a finger and opened his mouth, but then gave up. “You know what, I give up. I don’t care anymore. Do what you want. It won’t matter anyhow.” A defeated-sounding Jaune said.  
  
Nora grabbed the syrup and poured the contents into a beaker and connected it to the machine. She then checked her book. “Syrup! Check!”  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t eat it. That stuff really is needed for this to work?” Ren said, looking oddly at this.  
  
“For Pyrrha I’d skip a thousand chances at syrup! Now, you also got the tree sap?” Nora asked.  
  
“Yes, right here.” Ren said as he pulled out a glass jar with a purplish pink tree sap. He handed it Nora. “Is it also needed for your machine.”  
  
“Nah, that’s for lunch!” Nora replied as she drank the whole thing in one gulp and let out a delighted “Ah!” after she was done. “I needed that.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and readjusted her goggles; “Almost done, two more things.”  
  
“What’s that? Fairy-dust?” Jaune asked sarcastically.  
  
“That would just be silly!” Nora noted. “I already added that to the machine at the start.” She pointed out. “No, we just need personal objects, one for each of us, that represents pleasant memories we have of her.” Nora said.  
  
“I don’t believe any of this crap, but I’ll humor you. I have this picture from that time she took me to the fair. She cheered me up…right after I threw up after a ride in that rollercoaster. I didn’t dare tell her that I get sick easily so she wouldn’t go on it alone.” Jaune said as he pulled out the picture.  
  
“I got this bit of incense, special kind we used for meditation. I have some left. I hadn’t used the rest because the smell reminded me of her too much.” Ren said.  
  
“I got this!” Nora said as she pulled out a pair of panties. “We had a girl’s night out, we decided on a panty raid! Okay, I decided on it and dragged her into it. She still laughed at it in the end. Ah, good times!” Nora said happily.  
  
“You’re right, Ren. There are things about her I really don’t want to know.” Jaune noted, as he started to look a bit ill.  
  
“Anyway, put it there.” Nora said, pointing at the table. The kind of table on which the Frankenstein would have laid, only to see a lock of red hair. “We have her DNA, we have the items, we can begin soon! Only thing I still need are tears of a virgin.”  
  
“Where are you going to get those?” Jaune asked. Nora then punched him in the nuts. Hard. Jaune shed tears of pain, which Nora caught in a vial, then poured them over the lock of hair and the mementos. “Why did you do that?”  
  
“You’re the only virgin among us!” Nora waited.  
  
“Wait…you and Ren are not virgins…so that means…” Jaune started to realize something.  
  
“Ren and I booped!” Nora exclaimed happily.  
  
Jaune knew they were close, and they were dating, but he never thought. “You two really…”  
  
“Indeed.” Ren stated, not breaking his composure. “Believe me, after Nora, nothing else compares.”  
  
“I don’t need to know, just get this stuff over with. The faster we are beyond the weirder parts, the better.” Jaune muttered.  
  
“All right, now for the grand finale!” Nora said as she pulled levers, pushed buttons and other things that confused Jaune. Lightning sparked as the machine hummed to life, and it zapped the lock of hair and the mementos. They were vaporized instantly, leaving nothing behind.  
  
Jaune sighed. “It didn’t work. And you destroyed precious memories of her. I hope you’re happy, Nora.”  
  
“Wait for it!” Nora said, still smiling brightly.  
  
It was then that specks of dust started to float around the room. Orange red glowing specks which have come out of nowhere, and they started to float towards where once the mementos and lock of hair were, and they started to clump together. They started to take the form of a young beautiful female that seemed familiar to them. Once all the specks had come together again, there was one final flash…and there lay Pyrrha.  
  
“Holy Monty Oum!” Jaune noted.  
  
“What do you know? It actually worked.” Ren said, his calm tone of voice hiding it surprisingly well how big his surprise is.  
  
“Pyrrha, wakey-wakey, pancakes and bakey!” Nora shouted.  
  
Pyrrha jerked up, taking a battle stance. “Come at me, you fiery bitch, I’ll take your bow blades, and shove one up your ass and the other up your…” she then looked around. “Where is Cinder? Where am I?”  
  
“Pyrrha…you’re back…” Jaune said, happy and relieved beyond anything else. He rushed at her, and took her in his arms, Pyrrha being equally surprised now. “I’m sorry, Pyrrha…You always loved me and I was too blind to see it. But You must know I love you too.” He said.  
  
“Jaune…” Pyrrha said. “I don’t know what happened that I’m back and honestly I don’t give a damn!” she said as she pulled Jaune in for a really, fiery passionate hot steamy kiss. After an eternity, or at least until they needed to breath!  
  
“Group Hug!” Nora said as she pulled the two lovers and Ren into a huge big hug. “Team JNPR is complete again! We’re going to celebrate this with a party. With booze. And pancakes. Lots of pancakes, and cherry toppings!”  
  
“We will. If you stop feeling in between my legs.” Ren noted.  
  
“Wasn’t me.” Nora said.  
  
“Something is feeling between my legs.” Ren looked down and saw something bit and fuzzy stroking at his pelvis. “What is that?”  
  
“Pyrrha…I think you got a tail.” Nora noted.  
  
“Huh? Apparently I do.” Pyrrha seemed to take it rather well.  
  
“You also got something on top of your…” Jaune pointed out.  
  
Pyrrha felt on top of her head, and no wit sported a pair of wolf-like ears, with the fur on it the same shade of red as her hair. “Oh, how did that happen?” Again, she took it rather well.  
  
“Well one of the ingredients was that panty from that raid; I got that from a wolf Faunus.” Nora pointed out. “The books said nothing about Faunus stuff though…” Nora said as she took the book and started to read aloud: “Warning, mixture of Faunus DNA may result of the resurrection of the subject as a Faunus. What do you know? I must have missed it.” Nora said sheepishly. “You are not mad, Pyrrha?”  
  
“No, in fact I’m not. Aside from the craving for red meat and the better hearing and sense of smell it’s not a big deal. Now…” Pyrrha said as she held Jaune tightly to her and…  
  
“Pyrrha, are you copping a feel?” Jaune asked as that was the second time that day that a girl’s hand make contact with his balls.  
  
“Listen, I was pining over you since day one, I am very frustrated, I went through a lot of stress from the fight and, you know…dying and these new Faunus instincts make me very, very eager. We are going to ‘boop’ now!” she said as she dragged Jaune off to a different room.  
  
“I didn’t know I could be delighted and horrified all at once.” Jaune said.  
  
“Yay! Predicted two out of three; For the third part, we may have to wait at least nine months.” Nora said. “Have fun!” she said as she waved out the two. That left just her and Ren.  
  
“So, everything turned right in the end.” Ren noted.  
  
“Indeed.” Nora said. She then looks at the lab table. “Wanna boop?” she asked.  
  
“Sure, can’t have the Arkos have all the fun.” Ren added.  
  
“Yay! Just wait a sec, I’m getting charged up!” Nora used her semblance to absorb some residual electricity from the machine and super charge herself for extra endurance, before she tackled her lover to the ground.  
  
As the two couples that formed team JNPR was doing…each other, someone sneaked into the lab, looked around, and then grabbed the book that was used for Pyrrha’s revival. Neopolitan’s two different colored eyes gleamed with joy and malice as she snuck off with the book. Her mind was on a certain white suited, boiler-hat wearing, cane-wielding person she cared for so dearly.  
  
“Pyrrha, did you hear that?”  
  
“Jaune, this works better when you don’t talk!”


End file.
